The Troubles
by heidilynn
Summary: A new life for Kurt and Blaine begins, but it doesn't come without its own share of problems.  Third story in series.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Troubles  
>Authors: Heidi and Cindy<br>Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: If these were our characters, we wouldn't be wiping noses for a living._

_Notes: This is the third story in our Werewolf Anthology. Story 1-With Open Eyes, Story 2-One Hand, One Heart, One Life. There are 2 more stories after this one._

_Summary-A new life does not come without perils._

**_"While in the history of the Lycan culture there have been many instances of an inept or cruel rule being overthrown by popular dissent, revolution, or even subterfuge, only one was ever driven by something as simple as the love of one mate for another._**

**_-From "A History of the Westerville Pack and the Anderson Family" by David Thompson of Westerville_**

Kurt woke slowly, stretching in contentment, but keenly aware of the soreness in his body from the activity of the last several days. Smiling and snuggling back down into the downy pillows and comforter, he turned to look over at his mate. The sun was slanting through the windows and hitting the riotous curls on Blaine's head making them glow like a halo around him. Kurt's eyes softened as he gazed at the man he was now sharing his life with and he resisted the urge to reach out and gently touch the sculpted planes of his face. He couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so very lucky.

Yeah, he was a healthy teenage boy who knew what sex was in the abstract and he'd gotten off a few times, more since he'd met Blaine, but he'd never imagined it could be like it was with the man sleeping peacefully next to him.

That first time, when they'd woken up after the ceremony, had been nothing short of magical to him. In Kurt's mind, it hadn't been sex. Blaine had reverently made love to him. He'd never been touched or kissed in such a way and it had made his blood sing in his veins. Every time after that, even when they were ripping each other's clothes off, somehow Blaine had made Kurt feel that he was special and loved. Kurt's contented smile grew even wider as he saw his mate's eyelids begin to flutter and he watched as Blaine slowly awoke.

"Hi." Blaine murmured his voice still husky with sleep and his eyes drowsy.

"Hi yourself," Kurt responded. "It's morning."

"So, I see." Blaine nodded, his eyes drinking in his mate's beautiful body. Kurt was like every dream and every fantasy he'd ever had come to life. Unable to resist, Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a lingering kiss.

"As much as I would love to continue that, "Kurt said pulling away. "Today I'm going to make breakfast." He knew if he didn't get out of bed now, they would end up staying there all day as they had the last two.

"Or we could stay here," Blaine suggested with a roguish waggle of his eyebrows which had Kurt giggling before he assumed a mock stern expression.

"Blaine, as much of a romantic as I am, even I know that we can't live on love alone. Now, pancakes ok with you?" Kurt asked slipping out of bed and pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

"You don't have to do that, Kurt." Blaine didn't want to start their lives out like this; Kurt feeling like he had to be the 'wife' in their relationship.

"I want to. We're mates. It's my job to take care of you," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt, we're partners. You're not the subservient one in this relationship, regardless of what others might assume. As much as some people may not see us as equals when we're out in the real world, in our home, it's a partnership that's equal."

"You've been taking care of me since we met, Blaine. I want to cook you breakfast because I like to cook," Kurt said sitting down next to his mate and taking his hand. "But you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that… to know that I'll have a safe place in the world where I'll be listened to as an equal and treated the same way."

"You'll always have a safe place if I have anything to say about it Kurt. I love you," Blaine said simply.

"I love you too," Kurt said leaning down to kiss his mate. Maybe breakfast could wait after all.

More than an hour later, Blaine sat at the table watching Kurt work, something he discovered he enjoyed doing. He knew his mate was pleased with the fully stocked kitchen, which they had yet to really take advantage of, because of the smile on his face as he dug ingredients out and began to assemble things on the counter. He wondered yet again how he got so lucky to find Kurt. There were times he'd been worried that he would either be alone for life or be mated to some subservient wolf he would grow to hate, and yet somehow, here he was with this perfect man. Someone was obviously watching out for him.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Kurt asked as he sat their plates down on the table and dug into the breakfast of pancakes and strawberries he'd made.

"I know we've talked about this once before, but there are some things I need to explain to you about my father. Okay?" Blaine knew he should have done this sooner, but time had just seemed to run out before the mating ceremony.

"Okay." Kurt said frowning in concern, but ready to listen when an unexpected knock startled them both. Blaine immediately got up and went to the door. A sour look came over his face.

"Speak of the devil." Blaine muttered, schooling his features and opening the door.

"Good morning Father. And to what do we owe this unexpected surprise?" Blaine asked, unhappy with the rude interruption.

"I came to see how you were doing," Drake didn't bother to hide the way his eyes roamed over Kurt's form. Blaine fought the urge to step closer to Kurt and growl possessively at his father, especially when he saw that his mate was obviously uncomfortable with Drake's presence.

"We're fine. We were just sitting down to breakfast would you care for some?" Kurt answered his new father-in-law as pleasantly as he was able to. Even if he didn't care for the man, Kurt still felt obligated to be respectful.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy." Drake glared at Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt couldn't believe the rudeness of Drake Anderson.

"Blaine, really. You must do a better job of controlling your mate. You know it's unacceptable for him to address an Alpha so casually."

"I was getting ready to discuss your expectations with him when you arrived Father," Blaine said stiffly.

"We've only been mated for a very short time after all, and, forgive me for being so blunt, but we didn't exactly spend it talking. You know the effect the mating has, sir."

"Well at least you've done something right then," Drake said with a smirk. "Very well… I'm willing to give you a little leeway right now, but not after."

"He's my mate, Father. I'll handle any issues which may arise with him just as you expect me to," Blaine asserted. He hated how he had to treat the man he loved like a second class citizen because of his own father.

"See that you do Blaine. He needs to understand exactly what his place is. We can't afford to have any mistakes." Drake ruled his pack with an iron fist and wasn't about to let a mere breeder like Kurt Hummel undermine that. People who tried to cross him had a bad history of going missing or ending up dead in 'accidents'. "Remember, punishments are doled out swiftly in this pack. I would hate to see him punished by an elder because you are unable to keep him in line."

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied between clenched teeth.

"Good. Then I will leave you two to talk." Drake sauntered out of the cabin with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Blaine. What the hell is with your father? I mean I know you said he was bad but that… that was ridiculous," Kurt whirled on Blaine the minute his father's car had pulled away. He was, understandably Blaine felt, seriously pissed off.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Blaine sighed. "You know things in the pack aren't exactly great and changes will be made, but for right now, you have to be careful around my father. He's old fashioned in thinking that mates are to be seen and not heard. He fully expects you to heed my word and do what I say and not argue with me. If you act out, he will expect me to punish you swiftly and firmly. It puts us in a very difficult position. I refuse to treat you that way, but there are so many people depending on me to fix this mess that, until we have everything in place, I can't go against him openly. I have to protect them. I'm all they have and it's my duty. We'll have to be very careful how we act in public Kurt…"

"I understand that you're playing a very tricky game with your father right now," Kurt interrupted, clearly livid with the whole situation. "I had caught on to that much just from the conversations we'd already had, but does your father really think I'm just going to roll over for you because we're mated?"

"Yes… he does," Blaine said quietly.

"So I'm to be some sort of bowing scraping subservient … baby factory when your father is around?" Kurt demanded. "That's what my life will be now?"

"God no Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "I would never ask that of you."

"You didn't Blaine. It's what he expects though isn't it?" Kurt pushed. Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. This was not how he wanted his honeymoon to go.

"Yes," he admitted at last.

"Then that's what I'll be when he's around," Kurt stated. Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"Kurt no! I don't… you can't…" Blaine stuttered. "I wasn't quite ready to declare myself yet, but I will not see you humiliated, nor will I see you put yourself in danger."

"Don't you think that should be my decision Blaine? I can play a role around the man just as easily as you can and obviously have had to, especially if it is for the good of the pack and your protection," Kurt challenged.

"Kurt you don't understand," Blaine replied clearly agitated. "If we do this, we will have to be flawless. He is dangerous and he will not hesitate to destroy you if he perceives you as any sort of threat to him. He's done it to others before."

"Then we will put on the performance of a lifetime around him. If I'm going to do that however, I think I deserve to know exactly what's going on, and I mean everything, not the abridged version I got before the mating ceremony. Don't you?" Kurt said, crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow. Blaine sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I was going to talk to you about this today anyway, but just please understand that there are others involved besides me, so I can't tell you everything," Blaine said. "That doesn't mean I am agreeing to this though, just so we're clear."

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Kurt muttered. They'd fight about it later, and he would get his way. He almost always did. "Start talking then."

"Four years ago, when Grandfather died, my father became Alpha. Almost immediately he began making changes. You see, he'd allied himself with a group of ultraconservatives in the pack who were not fans of my grandfather. They felt he was too liberal… that he had allowed mates too many freedoms and was moving too far away from the old ways," Blaine began.

"The old ways were barbaric Blaine. He was right to move away from them," Kurt pointed out.

"I couldn't agree more. My father unfortunately does not. He and grandfather did not get along. Father has reversed pretty much every law Grandfather made to protect the weaker members of the pack and instituted other laws which almost completely remove any rights they had. I was only thirteen at the time. I had no idea how to stop him, but I hated what he was doing," Blaine said.

"God that's horrible," Kurt said. "Didn't anyone stand up to him?"

"Of course they did… at first. Then people began to disappear, or die suddenly. I couldn't just sit by anymore. I started getting people together working in secret trying to find a way to right all of the wrongs he's committed. You were right when you said I've been playing a role. Since I was fourteen I've done everything I could to convince him I was his dutiful son. I had to make him think that I'm weak… that I'm not a threat, just biding my time until I was recognized as an adult and could challenge him. Some of the things I've had to see him do…" Blaine shuddered.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, pulling him tightly to him as his mate took deep breaths trying to calm himself

"I'm sorry you've had to deal with this."

"I've done what had to be done Kurt. Thank god I've not been completely alone at least. There are others whom I've gotten to help me. The Warblers are somewhat more than just a show choir. We do what we can to protect the pack and to try to right some of the horrors my father has perpetrated. It's not been easy though," Blaine responded.

"And the burden of it has fallen upon you," Kurt asserted. "You're their leader. He's your father…"

"I'm the Alpha and this is my pack, even if I don't have the title yet. What choice do I have?" Blaine asked. "There's more though. You need to understand just how… vile he is, just what he's capable of. Last summer, just before Will approached us with the alliance proposal, a spy we have in my father's inner circle found out something that just… God Kurt it makes me sick to think of. Apparently Grandfather had informed my father that he was not going to pass the Alpha title to him but give it to me instead. Grandfather died two days later, before he could make it official. I think Father had him killed and made it look like a heart attack."

"Oh my God. His own father? Blaine if he'd kill his own father then…" Kurt murmured his eyes wide with revulsion.

"No one is safe. We've been trying to find evidence to take before the council and have Father removed, but he's been very careful. I thought about challenging him, but I couldn't because I wasn't considered an adult. I… Kurt that's part of the reason I was so adamant about sticking to this agreement, because now I'm considered an adult. Now I can challenge him if things get worse or if we run out of options with the council," Blaine admitted looking guiltily at Kurt.

"That's… that's why you mated with me?" Kurt asked in a very small voice.

"I said it was part of the reason baby. I never expected to fall in love and holy hell I fell hard for you… I love you so very much. You mean more to me than anyone. If you asked me right now to walk away from this pack and this whole mess I would do it… for you. Please believe me," Blaine said earnestly, for once letting every emotion he was feeling show on his face.

"I do and I would never ask that of you," Kurt said softly, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. "So what happens now?"

"Now I continue to gather support on the council to have him removed and try to find proof of what he did to Grandfather. If things get too much worse for the pack or if he becomes a threat to you, however, I'll have to find a more expedient option. For now, I'll continue to play the loyal, obedient son," Blaine replied.

"And I'll be your dutiful little mate," Kurt said his voice determined.

"Kurt…" Blaine began.

"Blaine Anderson, you said you consider me your equal. If you can do this, then so can I," Kurt insisted. Blaine studied him for a long time taking in the stubborn glint in his mate's eyes before sighing and throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Fine Kurt. We'll do it your way, for now, but if push comes to shove… if I feel it's gotten too dangerous for you… you will allow me to get you away from here, back to Lima without protest, until I remove him from power."

"Fine," Kurt agreed. "But I don't like it. My place is not in Lima anymore. It's here with you."

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said pulling his new mate into his arms.

"I love you too Blaine, although I have to say this certainly is not how I expected to spend the day," Kurt said chuckling mirthlessly.

"I'm sorry. It's not what I wanted either. I had intended to take you to our new home and have at least a few more days of peace before we had to deal with all of this," Blaine sighed.

"We can still do that. Put this aside for now and enjoy our time together. Let me be your shelter against the storm for a change," Kurt said. Blaine looked up at his mate with wonder in his eyes.

"You're amazing. Do you know that? I lay all of this on you and instead of freaking out like I expected, you're taking care of me," he said, grateful that Kurt was so willing to stand with him as he dealt with the mess that was his life and pack.

"What can I say? I'm just rather fabulous like that," Kurt smirked. "So we're going to the house then?" He was anxious to start setting up their home, joining their things together.

"Yes love, let's get dressed and we can go home." Blaine said, happy that, despite everything, Kurt was still willing and even eager to start their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**It is the duty of both the pack Alpha and in particular his Alpha female to insure the security and well-being of even the lowliest of the pack's members for we are only as strong as our weakest pup. When those who rule fail in this most sacred of responsibilities, it is not inconceivable that the ruin of the pack or its leaders is inevitable.**_

_**-an excerpt from "The Alpha Principal" by Lane Hughes of Westerville**_

As it turned out, their first day in their new home wasn't quite as relaxing as they had hoped it would be. As soon as Wesley realized that the two had emerged from seclusion and were in the Westerville house, he arrived with a bundle of papers for Blaine and some significant looks which lead to a closed door meeting between he and the Alpha in Training. Kurt was less than thrilled when his mate emerged some two hours later looking angry and troubled.

"What's wrong?" Kurt demanded once Wes had left.

"Just my father up to his usual selfish schemes. Nothing unusual and certainly nothing we need to worry about today," Blaine reassured him, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"You know I don't even remotely believe you right?" Kurt responded, making Blaine chuckle.

"That's because you are incredibly perceptive and intelligent. My father is an ass and the bane of my existence. He's well on his way to destroying this pack and everything my grandfather built, however, he is not going to do it before we have to go to Dalton in a few weeks, so I had Wesley catch me up to speed and told him to leave us the hell alone until we waltz back into school in January, unless it is a life or death emergency," Blaine said.

"Blaine your pack needs you. You can't just do that," Kurt chastised him.

"Our pack," Blaine said, emphasizing the our. "Will be fine. Wes and Lane can divert any major disasters and this time is important for us Kurt. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, our first one together; I want us to get all of your things unpacked and our home organized so that we can spend tomorrow celebrating the holiday."

"I had completely forgotten," Kurt mused, slightly shocked. "I celebrated early with my family and just didn't think about it, although I did get you a present. It's packed in one of these boxes somewhere."

"Luckily for you I did not forget. The tree, decorations and someone's present will be getting delivered later. Now, let's get your boxes unpacked Mr. Anderson and then I will cook you a fabulous early dinner, because breakfast was interrupted. After that we'll decorate our tree and then I'm thinking it will be time for bed," Blaine smiled.

"Bed? Honestly lazy bones, we didn't get out of bed until after ten. How can you possibly even consider sleeping so early?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't say we'd be sleeping Kurt," Blaine grinned lasciviously.

"Perv," Kurt giggled smacking him and pulling away to start unpacking. Blaine followed still smiling.

Later that night after a dinner of chicken scampi, Blaine lay on the bed watching Kurt scurry around putting the last finishing touches on their room. He couldn't help but admire how well the pajamas Kurt was wearing fit him, which led to thoughts of how good Kurt would look out of them.

"Aren't you hot in those?" Blaine asked innocently.

"No," Kurt distractedly responded as he rearranged the picture frames on the dresser for the third time.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in something less constrictive?" Blaine couldn't help but leer at Kurt, thinking how lucky he was and how his mate was amazing in every possible way.

"I am perfectly comfortable, Blaine." Kurt looked at him. "Stop trying to get me out of my clothes."

"Can I help it if I like you with nothing on?"

"Oh my God. I'm mated to a sex addict," Kurt giggled.

"It's a healthy expression of love, Kurt," Blaine grinned, rolling off of the bed and stalking Kurt who scampered around to the other side of the bed laughing. With a decidedly wolfish smirk, Blaine dove across the bed with lightning speed and pulled Kurt down on to it with him.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he suddenly found himself on his back with Blaine's mouth doing rather delightful things to his neck.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured huskily. "Are you certain you aren't hot in those?"

"Maybe a little," Kurt conceded breathlessly.

"Then we'd better get them off, don't you think?" Blaine asked as he nuzzled his mate's ear, deeply breathing in his scent.

"Oh I definitely think so," Kurt agreed, the last coherent words he was able to muster for quite some time.

Later, as he lay cocooned safely in Blaine's embrace, Kurt's mind couldn't help but wander back to Wesley's visit earlier in the day. He bit his lip as he tried to decide how to broach the subject with his mate. The other man had obviously been upset earlier, although he'd done his best to hide it and to push his concerns aside to spend the day with Kurt. Blaine was Alpha of this pack though, in every sense but the official one, and as the son of an Alpha, Kurt knew how deep those ties ran. Mustering his courage, he decided to try to talk with Blaine about it once more.

"Blaine?" he said tentatively.

"Hmm?" Blaine responded somewhat drowsily.

"What did Wesley come to talk to you about earlier?" he asked deciding the direct approach would be best.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I really…"

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Kurt interrupted. "But if I'm going to be a part of this pack and be your mate… the Alpha's mate… don't you think that I should know what is going on?" Blaine sighed once more, tiredly rubbing at his eyes before rolling so that he and Kurt were face to face.

"My father has decided not to authorize this year's disbursement of the funds set aside to care for the pack's widows and orphans. They were supposed to get their money today and when it didn't come, one of the women went to Lane who then found out from my wonderful sire that it wouldn't be coming," Blaine said bitterly, his eyes flashing in anger.

"That's terrible! Those women were probably depending on that money for Christmas and things," Kurt said outraged. Blaine shook his head.

"It's worse than you think Kurt. Drake has forbidden any of the pack women with children under the age of eighteen from working. For those without any other family to rely on, that is their sole source of income, and more than half of them are only widows because their husbands ran afoul of daddy dearest in the first place," Blaine nearly spat, his rage with his father increasing with each syllable.

"Oh my God Blaine! We have to do something to help them!" Kurt said sitting up. Blaine gently pulled him back down.

"I already did. Wesley and I freed up enough money to at least help them get through until we're done with our honeymoon. It was from the account Grandfather set up to pay for my college with, but I think he'd understand," he said.

"I think he'd more than understand. I think he'd be proud," Kurt said, gently stroking the side of his mate's face. Blaine smiled a lopsided smile at him.

"I hope so," he whispered, his voice husky with emotion. Kurt captured his lips in a sweet gentle kiss, offering what comfort and reassurance he could.

"I know so," he replied fiercely before pulling Blaine in his arms. "Now, we'd better get some sleep. If those ladies are using that money for their basic necessities, it's going to be up to us to play Santa for their kids. We can't let our pack suffer because your sperm donor is an evil Scrooge."

"I love you Kurt Hummel Anderson," Blaine murmured, unable to quite believe how fortunate he had been to get Kurt for a mate.

"I love you too," Kurt responded, nuzzling into Blaine and, surprisingly quickly, falling asleep.

The next morning Kurt woke bright and early to do the Christmas shopping he had mentioned the night before. He carefully slipped out from under the covers to get himself ready for the day, but before he could completely make his way out of bed he felt strong warm arms around him once more pulling him backwards.

"Where are you going?" Blaine sleepily murmured tugging Kurt back in bed.

"I need to do some laundry and finish unpacking my stuff since someone kept me busy last night and then we're going shopping," Kurt said wiggling his way out of the bed again.

"Can't unpacking wait? I'm not done sleeping with you yet," Blaine whined.

"Yes well, as adorable as you are, I'm afraid you're going to have to sleep without me for a little while," Kurt insisted as Blaine pulled him back into their bed once more.

"Or I could just keep you here with me," Blaine grinned, rolling Kurt underneath him.

"Blaine, come on, let me up." Kurt tried to wriggle out of Blaine's hold yet again, but this time his mate was fully awake and too strong.

"Nah, I like you right here." Blaine teased. "Besides I haven't even been given a kiss good morning yet." Kurt rolled his eyes at his mate's mock pout.

"Oh honestly," Kurt said, quickly pecking Blaine on the lips. "There… you've been kissed Blaine. Now move."

"That Kurt, was not a good morning kiss," Blaine said leaning down and capturing Kurt's lips in a very thorough toe curling sort of kiss. "That was a good morning kiss."

"Didn't we have the discussion about kissing me into submission during our courtship?" Kurt said more breathlessly than he'd have liked. "I thought we'd agreed you weren't going to do that."

"I didn't agree to anything Kurt," Blaine responded grinning shamelessly.

"Blaine!" Kurt glared.

"You know I'm only teasing love. I did want to talk to you before you get out of bed though," Blaine said turning serious.

"Oh?" Kurt inquired with an arch of his brow.

"This Christmas shopping expedition is a wonderful, thoughtful idea Kurt, but I'm just not sure it's feasible," Blaine sighed.

"What do you mean it's not feasible?" Kurt demanded. "It's not like we don't have the money."

"It's not the money I'm worried about," Blaine replied.

"Your father?"

"My father," Blaine agreed. "He's aware that someone has been helping his enemies, which Lane suspects is the reason he withheld the funds. He thinks Father is trying to draw them out."

"Didn't you sort of play into his hands then yesterday?" Kurt asked looking concerned.

"No. Wes and I were very careful. We rerouted that money through so many accounts and holding companies it will take him months to trace it, by then he will be gone," Blaine reassured him. "This shopping expedition is going to be a lot harder to hide."

"I understand what you're trying to say Blaine, but we can't let those people go without Christmas," Kurt insisted. "What if we went to Lima and brought the presents? I haven't seen my family since the mating ceremony. Surely no one would find it unusual for us to visit them for Christmas Eve. While we're there, we get the presents."

"Ok," Blaine agreed, eyes narrowed in thought. "That works for the shopping, but what about the delivery? How are we getting them to the people without being seen?"

"Caroling," Kurt said after a moment of hesitation.

"Caroling?" Blaine asked, completely puzzled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Blaine! You were the one who said that the Warblers were more than a show choir. We go caroling with the Warblers at various homes of pack members, some who need our help and some who don't. When we get to one of the families we're trying to help, one of the group will slip off and deliver the presents while everyone is distracted by the music. If we have a different person do it every time, no one will even notice and because we're caroling at the homes of more than just the needy families, they won't associate the presents with the Warblers," Kurt grinned. Blaine frowned in concentration. Kurt could practically see him trying to look at the idea from every angle and see any possible holes in Kurt's plan. Finally he nodded and gave his mate a pleased smile.

"You, Kurt Hummel Anderson, have a very devious mind which I'm certain will prove to be a great asset before we're through here," he said giving Kurt a quick kiss before sliding out of bed. "I'll go call Wes and get the ball rolling with the boys."

By early that afternoon, the Warblers were preparing for their "impromptu" caroling and Kurt and Blaine were knocking on the Hummel's front door.

"Surprise!" Kurt grinned when Carole opened the front door.

"Oh Kurt!" Carole squealed, pulling the young man into a bone crushing hug. "Burt! Finn! Kurt is here! Your father is going to be so happy to see you. He's been missing you."

"He's been taking care of himself though right?" Kurt asked, frowning in concern. "His heart…"

He trailed off as his father entered the room, beaming at the sight of his son standing in the living room. Kurt nearly threw himself at his father hugging him. Finn soon joined them, picking Kurt up in his own bear hug of an embrace.

"Finn Hudson you overgrown puppy put me down! I am a mated man now. It is undignified for you to pick me up and twirl me around like a chew toy!" Kurt huffed, as Finn grinned.

"Yeah I've missed you too little brother," Finn smirked.

Blaine stood awkwardly watching, unsure of exactly what his place in this family was. He knew how important Burt, Carole, and Finn were to Kurt and how important Kurt was to them, but he didn't know if he was a part of the family too now or just the guy who had stolen one of their members from them. He needn't have worried though.

"Blaine dear come on and sit down sweetheart. I just made some of those cookies you like. I'll go get them," Carole said giving him a quick hug as she bustled past headed back to the kitchen.

"Blaine! 'Sup dude?" Finn asked offering him a fist to bump.

"Not much man," Blaine replied smiling. "Wes and the boys told me to thank you and Puck again for the run. They've been trying to come up with an excuse to do another one with you guys."

"Awesome. We're up for it anytime. Tell them to just give us a call," Finn said.

"Blaine," Burt said, shaking Blaine's hand in a firm grip as Carole came back in with a tray full of cookies. "What brings you two boys here so soon after the mating? Everything ok in Westerville?"

"Yes sir. Kurt wanted to do some last minute shopping and we couldn't come to town and not see you," Blaine answered, exchanging a glance with Kurt. Kurt had reluctantly agreed not to tell his father the extent of the problems in Westerville because, as Blaine had pointed out, Burt was already dealing with Sue and if he knew what the boys were facing, he'd feel obligated to step in and help. Lima didn't need to be fighting a war on two fronts and Drake and Sue uniting at this point would be disastrous for everyone.

"Kurt you waited until the last minute to shop?" Carole asked, shocked. "That's not like you."

"I know, but I was little distracted this year. We found some really good deals though. I'm actually thinking I should wait until the last minute every year," Kurt joked.

"Then you're shopping without me. That mall was insane and I seriously thought you were going to punch that old lady who picked up the sweater you were looking at," Blaine said firmly. Burt chuckled.

"Welcome to the family Blaine. Carole is the only one brave enough to Christmas shop with Kurt. The rest of us just give him lists and get out of the way," he grinned.

"Honestly! I am not that bad Dad. Am I Blaine?"

"Kurt, that lady had to be at least eighty," Blaine said.

"She had my sweater Blaine and it was half off…. Half off! You should be grateful that I'm shopping for bargains instead of spending our money frivolously," Kurt responded.

"And I am, but it's not a bargain if I have to bail you out of jail for beating up the elderly," Blaine grinned.

"I hate you," Kurt snapped playfully. "You too Dad," he added to his laughing father.

"No you don't. You love us both to distraction," Blaine said wrapping Kurt in a tight hug and giving him a noisy kiss on the cheek.

"Sad, but true," Kurt sighed rolling his eyes at his mate and missing the overjoyed and somewhat relieved look on Burt's face as he heard his son declare his love for Blaine.

"You boys are staying for dinner right?" Burt said jovially clapping Blaine on the back.

"Unfortunately we can't Dad," Kurt said exchanging a look with Blaine.

"We actually have to get back to Westerville in a few minutes. The Warblers are going Christmas caroling and, as it was my idea, we kind of have to be there," the curly haired Lycan added.

"Oh… I see," Burt said, clearly disappointed. Kurt pulled away from his mate to hug his father.

"Daddy, I'll be back. It's not as if you'll never see me again," Kurt said.

"I know kid. I just… it's been weird without you here… way too quiet," Burt admitted.

"I… I'm sorry. I haven't called or anything before now it's just…" Kurt started to apologize, his eyes filled with guilt. Burt shook his head.

"No Kurt. You shouldn't feel guilty. You're newly mated. You're not supposed to be thinking about anyone else but you and Blaine. This is my thing to get through. Just glad you came to see me kid," Burt said. "How about you two come for dinner next Friday though?"

"We'd love to Mr. Hummel. I'll have Wes make sure our schedules are clear," Blaine said.

"It's Burt kid and are you sure you'll be free? I don't want to cause you any problems with your father," Burt asked.

'I'm sure sir. I'm not required to be at any pack functions until just before Kurt and I start Dalton in two weeks anyway. There are some other things that I'm involved in, but none of them are anything that my father has a say over," Blaine reassured him. Burt looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow that was scarily reminiscent of Kurt.

"Those other things have anything to do with what a crappy job Drake's doing running your pack?" Burt asked. Blaine blinked in surprise at Burt's straight forward manner.

"I…" Blaine stuttered.

"S'ok kid. That look says it all. If you need any help with anything, you holler. Even if you weren't mated to my son, that offer would stand. You're a good man Blaine, just like your grandfather. He'd be proud," Burt said. Blaine blushed, his eyes brimming with emotion.

"Thank you Burt," he managed to choke out. Kurt beamed at the two most important men in his life, his own eyes filled with happiness.

"No problem Blaine," Burt said. "Now I suspect you two better get a move on or you'll be late for your **caroling**." His tone of voice left both Kurt and Blaine with very little doubt that somehow Burt knew there was going to be a lot more than caroling going on that night. Blaine couldn't help the small self -satisfied smirk as he realized that his father had severely underestimated Burt Hummel. He seriously hoped that someday it came back to bite Drake in the ass, quite literally.

"Your father's right Kurt. We'd better go or we're going to be very late," Blaine said once he'd recovered from the shock of the last few moments.

After hasty good-byes, Kurt and Blaine piled into their car and returned to Westerville to meet up with the others. By the time they pulled into their driveway, most of the other Warblers were already there. Blaine got out of the car and greeted his friends with an easy camaraderie which reminded Kurt of New Directions and exactly how much he missed them. Feeling like somewhat of an intruder, Kurt stood awkwardly by the car. He'd only met most of these boys once and it wasn't exactly the best experience. He was just thinking about heading into the house, when Blaine looked up from where he was talking to Wes, David, and Thad and spotted him. Frowning, Blaine opened his mouth to call Kurt over, but Wes beat him to it.

"So Kurt is it true? Please tell me it is," he said excitedly.

"Is what true?" Kurt asked confused.

"Blaine says you're a countertenor," Wes clarified. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've had a countertenor?"

"I've no idea how long Wesley, but yes I am," Kurt responded and then chuckled as Wes was practically bouncing with glee. Before he knew it, Kurt was drawn in to a discussion of what his range was exactly, what songs he thought they should perform, and of course, he was asked to sing. Once Blaine and David managed to calm down an overly excited Wes, the plan was explained to everyone, gifts were distributed amongst the boys, and everyone piled into their cars and they were on their way.

Kurt watched nervously as their plot was executed flawlessly. The boys singing and dancing distracted everyone nearby enough that the presents could be left sitting where they would be found sometime after the boys left. Despite that, they had a few moments where Kurt couldn't help but be concerned that they'd be caught. He shouldn't have worried, however. Blaine and the others worked like a well -oiled machine. While he knew that his mate and the Warblers were close and had a special bond, he couldn't help but be amazed at the way Blaine with the most subtle gesture was able to give orders to the other boys averting crisis after crisis. Finally, they were at the last house and it was Kurt's turn to deliver his gift.

He waited as the boys started singing keeping an eye on the neighboring houses. By the time they launched into their second song, We Need a Little Christmas, all of the neighbors were concentrating on the performance as were most of the home's occupants. The house was home to a mother and two small children. He saw the mom and the little girl, but the boy was missing. Kurt bit his lip. He knew he couldn't take much longer. They only did three songs per house. The boy was only four and it was late. He was probably asleep Kurt reasoned. Taking a deep breath, he slunk through the shadows to the tiny house's back door. Quickly and quietly he placed the presents on the back door step and had just stood up to leave when the door opened a crack and wide amber eyes stared back at him. He froze and the door opened more fully revealing quite possibly the cutest little boy Kurt had ever seen.

"Hi! I'm Gavin. Are you an elf cause you don't look like Santa Claus?" the little boy lisped.

"I… um… yes… yes I'm an elf. I'm just leaving these things here for Santa so that he can get them later and put them under the tree," Kurt said, thinking rapidly for a way out of this. "Why aren't you asleep young man? You know the big guy expects you to be in bed when he gets here." The little boy's eyes widened.

"You won't tell him I was up will you?" Gavin asked.

"Are you going right to bed?" Kurt responded. Gavin nodded his eyes wide and his dark curls, which reminded Kurt of Blaine, bouncing.

"Ok then, if you promise not to tell anyone, it'll be our secret. Now scoot little one, get to sleep before Santa gets here," Kurt said. Gavin threw himself at Kurt hugging his knees.

"Thank you Mr. Elf. Good night!" the little boy said scurrying in his house and shutting the door behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurt hurried to meet the others. By the time he got there, snow was starting to fall thickly and he was almost twenty minutes late.

"Dammit Wesley! I knew we shouldn't have let him do this. He's been caught. He should've been here by now!" Blaine was saying as Kurt rushed into the parking lot at Dalton where they were meeting. As soon as he spotted him, Blaine ran to his mate pulling him into a fierce embrace. "Never again! You are not allowed to do anything like this ever again."

"I'm fine Blaine. There was a small, tiny little hiccup, but I handled it and I'm fine," Kurt said soothingly.

"Hiccup? What exactly happened Kurt?" Blaine demanded.

"I was seen," Kurt murmured.

"What? Dammit! This is a disaster. Wes we have to get him to Lima before word gets back to Father," Blaine growled.

"Calm down Blaine," Wes said. "That might not be necessary. Who saw you Kurt?"

"Gavin… the four year old who lives in the house. I think we're ok though. He thought I was an elf so I convinced him that he had to go to sleep and not tell anyone he saw me or Santa would be mad," Kurt said, blushing as several of the Warblers chuckled. Blaine's icy glare quickly silenced them.

"I hardly think my mate being in danger is a laughing matter… Do you Thad?" he demanded of one of those who'd laughed.

"No sir," Thad said averting his eyes and looking down in a gesture of submission. Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt.

"Get in the car. I'll be there shortly," Blaine ordered, every inch the Alpha he was born to be.

"Blaine I…" Kurt began.

"Now Kurt," Blaine growled.

Fighting back tears, Kurt stumbled to the car completely humiliated. He could see Blaine issuing a few terse commands to the others before he stalked to the car joining Kurt. There was a tense silence in the car as Blaine drove them home. Without a word to Kurt, Blaine stormed in to the house. Nervously, Kurt followed. Blaine was knelt in front of the fire place building a fire.

"Blaine," Kurt began tentatively. "I'm sorry… I"

"Kurt… don't… I… You have nothing to be sorry for. I just…" Blaine trailed off. He rose quickly and practically launched himself at Kurt clutching him tightly to him. Blaine inhaled deeply, taking in his blue eyed mate's scent. Kurt realized that Blaine was shaking and instinctively began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"God Kurt! I was so scared. I thought you'd been discovered… that my father had you. I'm sorry I snapped at you like I did... I just… I've never been so terrified in my whole life. Don't ever do that to me again," Blaine murmured kissing Kurt between words.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Kurt comforted him as Blaine continued to kiss every inch of him he could reach.

"Kurt… baby… I need…" Blaine began. Kurt put a gentle finger to his mate's lips and then led him over to the rug in front of the Christmas tree that they had decorated together the day before. He sank down onto the thick carpet pulling Blaine down with him and proceeded to kiss and love all of Blaine's fear away.

Kurt woke up several hours later, shivering as the fire had burned out and the power was clearly off.

He sat up to look out the window and realized the snow had turned into a raging blizzard, which explained the power issues. Sighing, he slipped out of Blaine's arms and went to find a flashlight. He then built the fire back up some before sliding back under the blanket next to Blaine. By the time he did that he was freezing.

"Blaine!" Kurt nudged his mate.

"Kuuuuuurt," Blaine whined without even bothering to open his eyes. "Stoooop… 'm sleepy."

"And I'm cold because the fire died down and the power is off. Let's move this to our room."

"Too tired… not moving" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"And if I don't get warm, it's going to be a long cold month for you, Anderson," Kurt hissed.

"Fine," Blaine groaned and transformed into his wolf, licking a long, wet stripe down Kurt's face.

"Eww Blaine!" Kurt squealed. "That was gross! And just because you're fuzzier now doesn't mean I'm any warmer."

Blaine let out a tired sounding woof which Kurt translated as "you would be if you'd just join me silly". Rolling his eyes, Kurt snuggled up to his mate's warm fur and transformed himself, sighing in contentment as he almost immediately got warmer.

"Good night Kurt. Merry Christmas," Blaine growled drowsily.

"Merry Christmas Blaine," Kurt responded as his eyes drifted closed and he returned to sleep.


End file.
